


Evidence

by Ekatarinabeisel76



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 100_prompts, Hospitals, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Injury, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekatarinabeisel76/pseuds/Ekatarinabeisel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a trail of evidence to be followed as to why Chin is the one by his bedside and not Steve or Kono, but Danny just can't bring himself to do it through the haze of fading pain medication and his concussion. For #001 Evidence on 100_Prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> There should be some pretext to this, but there isn't. I'm trying to work on focusing my wiritng to just include the present pot - not past or future beyond what's necessary. Besides, it was meant to be a short prompt. Also, I frickin' love this pairing. There needs to be MORE!

The case was really quite simple; open and shut, in and out, not even a feasible opportunity to say a Hail Mary. For once, Danny had gone almost an entire day without wrenching his knee, cracking a rib, pulling his back, or, most notably of all, getting shot. Steve, who would not let Danny have peace for love nor money it seemed, just couldn’t have let him go home uninjured and clear-headed, not even one day.

It had started with storming a building for a major drug bust; but then the freaking meth heads ran out and left the product on the heat source where they had been cooking up a new batch for delivery the next day. Steve made the call, Chin busted the door off its hinges, and Danny was the first one in. Kono followed him, then Chin, and finally Steve. They took off in different directions in search of the suspects, but then Danny noticed the smell of something horrid and acrid burning, and gas, lots of gas, coming from somewhere in the cheap motel room.

Some sort of mangled cry issued from his throat, cut off by the harsh gust of energy that bowled him over. He registered a few things – heat and pain were the first two; stinging, violent, stabbing, melting pain that radiated from somewhere so deep inside of him that he couldn’t place it. As far as he could tell with his eyes clamped shut and his equilibrium completely thrown off from the blast, the back of his head connected with the opposite wall, and then with the crappy, peeling linoleum floor.

Then came voices – Steve’s he recognized instantly, and then Kono, but only because it was so damn pitchy and shaky with worry that it made him feel guilty. A third voice came in from somewhere as Danny registered the slamming of car doors and the roll of a stretcher. It was soft, deep, and close, very, very close. He could feel heat on the inner shell of his ear, and if he’d been able to move under the tightly-dialed immobilization restraints over his arms, legs, and chest, he would have shivered.

“You’ll be fine Danny; it’s going to be okay. We’re taking you to the hospital-”

God notl a hospital; he hated hospitals. Full of dead people and sick people and pissy receptionists and douchebag doctors with messiah complexes. He couldn’t stand hospitals.

Then the voice came back, soft and hot against his ear, accompanied by soothing hands on his shoulder. He hadn’t realized that he’d been fighting the thick restraint straps until the hands had gently forced him back down.

The realization hit him like a harsh slap to the face when he slid his eyes open for a fraction of a second. The light flooding the ambulance was too much to bear on his definitely-concussed eyes, but before he closed them he caught a glimpse of dark skin and wavy black hair.

“Ch-Chin.” he whispered. It hadn’t really been a question, but it had come out sounding like one for whatever reason. Danny put it down to the whole, ‘being thrown into a wall’ thing.

He felt a comfortingly tight grip on his hand, and then the warm breath returned, carrying soft words that lulled Danny into unconsciousness. Though Danny would much rather put it down to the drugs the EMT was pumping through the IV drip.

“I’m not going anywhere. I won’t leave you. You’re gonna be fine Brah.”

Danny’s eyes fluttered open for a brief, painful second before sliding closed once more. The whirring of the siren seemed to fade out, until his own frantic, pounding heartbeat was all he heard. He could still feel for a moment or so after his vision and hearing cut out though. Danny dimly registered his arm being raised at the elbow, and some warm, moist presence causing feather-light pressure to ghost over his knuckles.

And then there was nothing. All noise faded. Even light seemed to have ceased to exist altogether from behind the black-out curtains of Danny’s eyelids.   
Until, from somewhere that seemed to be thousands of miles away, warmth suddenly came back to him. It lifted him, filled him up, and set him back down gently onto the feather-pillow of his subconscious mind. He dreamed of a day at the beach with Grace and the Five-0, a starry night spent laying in the sand with someone firm and warm pressed against him, an arm slung over his waist. He heard deep, smooth laughter, and a warm breeze wafted the scent of coconuts and salty ocean spray until he was completely surrounded by it. He was trapped in his own little dream world. It was great. It was inner peace and serenity. It was heaven.

And it was interrupted by a throbbing headache and a desperate need to urinate at roughly four o’clock in the morning. 

Danny hurriedly attempted to roll out of bed, only being able to process one thing at a time (apparently ‘bladder is full’ was more important that ‘you’re tied down stupid’). Before he could smack his head on the bed rail or rip out his IV, steady hands were pulling him back and smoothing his hair away from his forehead.

“Take it easy Danny. You’re in the hospital. Do you remember what happened to you?” It was Chin, standing over him and boring into him with dark, concerned eyes.

“Yeah; I got blown into a wall by a couple of meth heads – hard to forget.” Chin laughed at his humor, taking it as an obvious sign of impending recovery.

“Actually, you were blown through a wall.” He corrected Danny as he set in on the restraints tying the detective down to the bed. “You were combative in the ambulance, so they restrained you.” He explained.

“Really? Cause you know how much I love being poked and prodded in selectively sensitive places.” Danny retorted sarcastically.

Chin laughed, and proceeded to help Danny into the bathroom. He waited outside, determined not to steal a glance at his friend when he has otherwise naked apart from a thin backless hospital gown. As soon as Danny was back in bed, Chin set about getting him comfortable; pulling up the blanket from underneath the detective’s feet and adjusting the pillows underneath his cracked ribs.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it Chin, but why are you here?” Danny asked. “I mean, it’s four o’clock in the morning, and I’m sure you have better places to be than in the hospital with me on a-“ he had to think back for the day, “Friday morning.”

In one bold move of desperate courage, Chin set his hand on Danny’s thigh, and pressed down gently. He placed his other hand on Danny’s chest, and moved his fingers in a small, sweeping semicircle. The shorter man’s face slowly began to turn red; he pursed his lips and averted his eyes in embarrassment.

He couldn’t do this. It had been too long since he’d done this with anyone, much less a man, never a coworker. Actually, come to think of it, he’d never done this with a man. Oh God. He was doomed. He was so very doomed. He couldn’t say no. He didn’t want to say no.

As if sensing what Danny was thinking, as if he could feel the rant rushing through the detective’s head at bruising speed, Chin swooped in and pressed his lips to Danny’s. It was soft and swift, light and firm, passionate but open to negotiation pending approval by both parties.

Danny didn’t realize that he was kissing back until he felt Chin’s tongue carve a hot pattern on his hard palette. He gasped, and Chin leaned in until he was almost directly over Danny. They might have kept going if Chin hadn’t accidently leaned forward a little too far and transferred his weight to Danny’s abused chest.

“Shit! I’m sorry!” Chin whispered, breathing hard. 

“S’okay.” Danny replied. “Still worth it.” he added. His grimace betrayed him however as he pulled himself up onto his elbows.

Chin leaned forward slowly until his breath ghosted over Danny’s cheek. He pressed his lips directly against Danny’s ear, and gave the outer shell one long caressing lick. This time, Danny couldn’t hold back the shiver that wracked his body. Chin continued to suckle on the patch of skin behind the other man’s ear with abandon.

“What does the evidence tell you Detective?” Chin asked him teasingly.

Danny chuckled, something that his ribs and diaphragm completely rejected in their current state.

“I think the evidence says I’m going to have to explain that hickey to Steve if I don’t start wearing ties again.”

“No.” Chin replied with almost comical urgency at the threat of Danny’s endless parade of ties returning to his wardrobe. “The evidence says that when you get out of this hospital   
you’re going to call me and we’re going to my house for drinks, dinner, and multiple rounds of sex.”

Danny groaned. There really was an unfathomably strong connection between his ears and his cock; Chin seemed to know exactly how to exploit it too. 

“I think we should follow that chain of evidence.” He supplied before his breath hitched as Chin slid his hand up his thigh and under his flimsy hospital gown.

“Hmm. I agree. “ He said, dropping his voice to a low growl as he took Danny in hand. “Let’s start now.”

If Kono and Steve thought anything was amiss when they found the two asleep on the much too small hospital bed when they arrived the next morning for a visit, neither mentioned anything. However, devilish smiles were almost certainly exchanged, and Danny’s pretty sure that blackmail-worthy pictures were taken.


End file.
